


Patron

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moody puts on his armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Protection_

He was a practical man, one who lived by his gut and his wand. Vigilance was his armour and intuition his weaponry. He slept with one eye open, more literally than most could manage it. He knew that five-sixths of what passed a man's lips was a lie, and that he was no exception.

It was twenty years since he'd last set foot in a church: not so much a lack of belief but a difference of opinion. Still, each morning, his wand and knives sheathed, his dark detectors donned, he slipped on his Saint Michael medallion. Just in case.


End file.
